Red vs Blue Un Made
by Squisy
Summary: This is the story of RvB character church before he was a soldier and his struggle and attempt to take down project Freelancer. Oh ya and this is my first attempt to make a fan fiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Un made Chapter 1

In The Beginning

I clutched my rifle and took a breath and just like that I jumped out of my cover and ran towards the enemy shooting up a storm I took out all of the soldiers within 1 seconds and was inside the first wall in another five. I engaged my cloak and snuck past the next group of guards leaving C4 charges all around the base I approached the power supply for the entire base it was a fusion reactor. A couple well planted charges and I could kill every one of those damn aliens.

I put the rest of my pack of C4 in the reactor chamber and ran made a run for the outer walls. I didn't want to take any chances with this stuff. I reached the wall and instantly noticed the elites I killed body's were found and there were search parties looking for who did it. I had to get to my ship thats the only place I could detonate the explosives. I noticed my cloak was running low on energy so I hastily got out of the base and into the forest.

The search parties were getting closer to my hornets landing zone so I had to do something I took out my sniper rifle and picked a couple of them off. It wasn't hard for me I was probably the best shot in the Freelancer program. The sudden fall of the their comrades made the elites think twice about moving forward . Perfect now I can probably catch up to them and with my cloak charged up again I will have no problem not being sited. I easily caught up to the elites by the time they started moving again I was three quarters of the way there. I passed the elites about ten miles from my ship and decided I was moving to slowly so I would have to get their attention so they would bring some ghost units over.

I set a couple grenades to a proximity mine setting and set them down in the elites path and took my sniper rifle. There was a commanding soldier traveling that I didn't notice before I decided I would take him out. Quickly I deactivated my cloak I would need it later while I waited for their ghosts to arrive I took aim and put a bullet straight through what our people assumed was its jaw. I followed through with quick and clean shots through three of them. I decided that was enough and waited for the calvary to arrive.

I heard the engines of ghosts and got a plasma pistol I took off one of their guys out. The plasma pistol was a rather useful weapon that had little effect on organics but could stun vehicles or even deplete your personal shield. The ghosts came speeding by and I charged a shot and hit one of them directly disabling the vehicle for a moment. Unfortunately my weapons fire canceled out my shield ant the others turned around and started pelting me with hot plasma my shield was taking the hits for now but couldn't take it for much longer. I charged my plasma pistol and shot the second ghost it lost control and before its engine died it crashed into a tree. The third and final one was looking to run me over and just before it did I shifted to the side kicked the driver out turned the thing around and finished off the first ghost.

I turned and went maximum speed to the crash site making sure mot to let the ground soldiers get me with their plasma pistols. I reached the the landing zone in about fifteen minutes and got into the cockpit of my Hornet. I pulled up my equipment functions and set the C4 to detonate in one minute. The engines activated and I intermediately went soaring into the air. I had about fifty seconds before the bomb went off it was plenty of time to get out of the atmosphere. I was halfway to the Freelancer cruiser hiding behind the planets moon when the explosion went off. The explosion shouldn't have been big enough for my scanners to pick up but it had engulfed nearly half the planet for some reason. It must have been enhanced by some kind of nuclear stockpile they had in the base.

Man command would be happy about this mission it blew half the last covenant planet to pieces and all we were going for is to get their defense grid down for the invasion. I just made the last battle of the war a hell of a lot easier. And I was fairly proud of that.

I came onto the cruiser greeted by Director's personal aid and a couple marines. "Congratulations Church I thin you'll be getting quite the metal of honor for that mission". Said The Director's Aid.

"ya ya can we just get this stupid procedure over with". I said.

"OK Church walk to the examination room with me". The director said as he gestured for me to follow.

"So tell me again why we have to go through this every time I come back from a mission". I said.

"You just came back from destroying half of the last of the covenant resistance I wouldn't think you would want to talk about these trivial topics again". The Director's Aid said.

"I said tell me again and if you have a problem with that take it up with my rifle". I said.

" that is exactly why we do this little exam things like your increasing temper its like parts of your personality are just starting to split from you and as they do this that part takes more control and we have to fix this before you start to fall apart. You were our first AI and were bound to have imperfections and we need to improve you seeing as we were unable to make a new AI". Said The Director's Aid.

We arrived at the exam room specially made for me and I stepped into the quarantine chamber while they scanned me with an assortment of scanners. As usual I boosted my hearing so I could hear what they were saying. "He is getting worse as we suspected his anger designated omega is splitting from the whole of his brain. We suspect that unless there is a major increase of stress Omega will break free of him in about two weeks". Said The Doctor.

"OK then I want his quarters monitored and an update on how the containment device for Omega is coming along by 1300 is that clear". The Director's assistant said.

"Yes sir". The Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Split Personality

I was in the dark about the next mission for three days. The entire time I was in isolation seeing as most of the crew wanted nothing to do with an artificial intelligence and the rest were afraid the captain would get mad about it seeing as he hated the idea of me. It was 1600 when I was finally called for the mission briefing.

"Church glad to see you could finally join us now take a seat and we will get started". The Director's Aid said as he pointed at an empty seat. OK on our next mission we are going to get re involved in the red blue fights. Church will go down to the planet shown here with a team of soldiers we will designate the blues and another team will come to help the reds so that nobody has any victories or something. You will remain there and teach tactical exercises to the soldiers as scheduled on the data pads you will receive. Everyone will participate in these exercises even you church and at the end you will decide weather or not David will become a part of the Freelancer program. If you are leaning towards excepting him then will hint to a new program we are opening where Freelancers get implanted with AI's". said The Director's Aid.

Yes sir we will get right on it sir was the reply that echoed across the room as everyone got up to do their duties.

I walked over to the Pelican bays and found my pelican they had my special amour spray painted blue already and my squad was waiting for me on the pelican. I hopped on and the back doors closed as we exited the ship and descended to the planet. My team exited the ship and was greeted by a couple blues who seemed relieved that we had come I think the red reinforcements had come first and they were expecting an attack. "Get those simulation pods out of the pelican I want them to be operational in two hours got it". I said.

"Yes sir" the four marines said at once.

"Good now im going to meet the other soldiers". I said.

I walked over to the blue base and was greeted by three soldiers none of them were David so I just walked past them and into the base where I saw one soldier who looked up at me. "Are you the one from Freelancer command". He said.

"yes I am ill be testing you and the other blues and at the end of the two weeks I will choose someone to come back with us". I said.

"Finally a ticket out of this hellhole the captain thinks we should wait for them to attack and the last time they actually attacked was two fucking years ago". Said David.

"Well then lets hope you do well on these simulations because your not home free yet Private". I said.

"OK men in the next two weeks you will be tested on various battle scenarios and at the end we will select the soldiers that we see potential in and take them to the Freelancer training ground now lets begin the first scenario men step into the simulation pods and we can start". I said.

Over the next six days I lead the men through hundreds of increasingly harder scenarios always keeping an eye on David. I decided I could use him for a plan of my own. In the middle of the seventh day something happened to me and I figured that it had happened early and the anger fragment of my AI had finally broken off whatever it said. I figured it was time to put my own plan into place. I took both me and David out of the simulation pods and started to talk to him and convince him my plan was the right way to go. "What why am I out of the simulation whats happening". Said David.

"I have been called to an urgent mission and have been ordered to promote you to a special forces Freelancer and take you with me". I said.

" Yes finally I can get out of here im ready to go whenever you are". Said David.

One of the soldiers started to freak out in his pod but I had no time to see what happened. Me and David got to the top of the base and entered the teleporter we went to a deserted military installation a good place for me to explain what was happening while making sure he cant get away if he decides to run away. I closely monitored his vitals to make sure he couldn't get a lie past me and started to explain my story.

"OK ill come with you and help I just want to get away from that old base so you have a deal Church". David said.

"good um ill assign a currently unused code name to you. Command wont realize one new name in the hundreds everyday and it will make it harder for them to track us. Your new ID will be agent Washington and ill just call you wash cuz its shorter got it". I said.

"Agent Washington hu I like it. So whats the plan Church what will our next move be"? Said Wash.

"Well first we search this base for its remaining ammo and weapons. Then we go to another base I guess it will have to be a blue one since this teleporter is hooked up to the blue team network". I said.

"OK then ill search the base for munitions and meet you back here in an hour then". Said Wash.

I searched the base top down and found nothing of interest just an empty rifle or two. I was looking for something specific the entrance to their secret armory. It was routine for a base of this size to hide a weapon stash or two around the base in case of an attack. I saw some dust gathering in a crack in the floor though barley visible there was a definite anomaly. I ran my fingers through the cracks and corners around and found a small button. I pressed it and the floor opened up to some stairs. Perfect I radioed Wash to tell him I had found the stash and for him to help me carry what we needed out of here and to a secure location. He was here within a few minutes and we started taking all the supplies to the teleporter outside of the base.

"That should do it we will have ammo for awhile now lets just hope we don't need to use to much of it until the time comes". I said.

"what are you planning Church. What could you and I do that would need this much ammunition.

"I'm not sure exactly yet but its a good idea to stock up now lets get this ammo to a less known location. If command comes looking here I dont want them to find all my stocks then I would have to start all over again. Now we are going to try to recruit some soldiers from other bases and if I can ill even get some freelancers but we cant tell them about me we just tell them they are needed for a mission and bring them here got it". I said

"Yes I suppose most people wouldn't go up against Freelancer command even if they knew how powerful the director had become. He must be stop before the program becomes to strong". Wash said.

"I'm glad to see you are enthusiastic about this and your heart rate indicates your not just pulling along so I can trust you. Lets just hope I can talk recruits into this as easily as you". I said.

"Damn you can monitor heart rates on that thing. I want one of those suits". Said Wash.

"Ya get in line bud. So I figure we go to a base like Beaver Creak its a small enough base we shouldn't have a problem getting out if we aren't wanted. Anyway lets get ready for a trip there OK Wash". I said

"Got it I'll be ready in ten minutes OK". Wash Said.

"OK I'll set the teleporter co-ordinates to Beaver Creak". I said.

We both arrived at the teleporter again in ten minutes and stepped through after that agonizing few minutes of being in transit with the green light everywhere witch I still don't think is safe we stepped out into outpost 21C or Beaver Creak. It was a small outpost and if this was a real war you wouldn't even need a sniper rifle to shoot across the canyon.

Me and Wash just walked in to the blue base and found the nearest soldiers. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in our base". The Captain said.

"I am Leonard L Church and this is Freelancer Washington we have a mission and we are here to take one of your soldiers to help. We promise to return him if he is still alive after the mission is done". I said.

"Son we you gave got to be kidding me I need every one of these soldiers in our little war if you haven't noticed". The Captain said.

"look the last time the reds attacked you was three months ago and they probably wont be attacking you any time soon so if you wouldn't mind we would like to see Pvt. Jonas to see if he is a proper candidate for this mission got it. Oh ya and I wouldn't talk to a superior officer like that again unless you want to get removed from command". Wash said as he raised his gun at the captain.

"Um OK OK you can talk to him but you know you could have just asked me nicely its much more friendly than a gun you know just for future reference". The Captain said.

"noted now lead us to him". I said.

"You wanted to see me captain". Jonas said.

"Joenas this is Church and freelancer Washington they just might just be your ticket out of here". The Captain said.

"Sir its pronounced Jones honestly its a common name lots of people have it". Jones said.

"I don't have time for your jibber jabber im going to the mess hall you get to the talking". The Captain said as he walked off.

"So what do you want with a grunt like me". Jones said.

"We are recruiting for a new program and you are the highest rated soldier at this base. We need you to come with us and let us brief you at a more secure location". I said

"Fine ill come but only because my Sargent doesn't even know how to pronounce my name right". Jones said.

"OK you step through the teleporter first though got it. Now go on through". Wash said.

We all went through the teleporter and met up at the other side at which point I ordered everyone inside the base for our little discussion


End file.
